deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
How to add missions
Note: You will need to register a wikia account in order to edit pages. Details Required to add a mission Advanced * Screenshot of the mission from mission log * Exact Step by Step walkthrough to the mission item or item(s) * Quest Giver name * Step by Step guide on where to find the quest giver The screenshot for the mission should look exactly or similar to this. Step 1 - Upload your picture to , make sure it is in .png format and give it whatever name you want. Remember this name as you will need to type it in when creating the mission. Step 2 - Navigate to Mission guides and click edit on the top of the page. Step 3 - Select the 3 horizontal lines stacked on top of eachother and click "Source Editor". Step 4 - You should now see the writing for the entire page. Text surrounded by ' ' are the outpost headers, under these is where we will organize missions based on their outpost. A outpost header and a mission for that outpost will look like this. Example of an Outpost Section: Dallbow Police Department Missions As we can see, we have our mission template with a few parameters we will fill in. Example of an individual mission: (Copy and paste this code to add new missions) This is what we copy paste to add new missions, filling in the details every time. In order to make this work, make sure you are pasting this code in between the ` ' '` at the end or it will not work. DO NOT delete those two lines. If you need to add multiple missions in between one header, just keep copy pasting the template one after the other while staying between the two lines explained in the above paragraph, like this. Dallbow Police Department Missions Step 5 - Click Once you pasted the missionguide code in and filled in the info, click "Apply Changes" and you should now see if it worked. If done properly, it will look like this. Step 6 - If it looks like that, go to the top right and click "Save Page", Describe the change and click "Save Page" again and you're done! How to reset the missions page Advanced Resetting the missions is simple, it's pretty much deleting the missionguide code blocks we added above while leaving in the headers and table tags. We also need to update the date at the top of the page. Step 1 - Change the date of the page to the current date. Step 2 - Enter the Source Editor (steps above on how to get here) and begin to remove the missionguide codeblocks. This is what the page should look like with them all deleted. Step 3 - If the pages look like this, click "Save Page" at the top right, enter a description, click 'Save Page" again and you've successfully reset the missions for another day. __FORCETOC__